Not Another Truth or Dare Game
by Darkest Desire
Summary: When Seamus gets bored, all hell breaks lose as he unleashes the one thing that could cast fear into the heart of Hogwart’s aging headmaster and bring chaos unto the ancient school: a game of truth or dare.
1. What's the big idea?

Summary: When Seamus gets bored, all hell breaks lose as he unleashes the one thing that could cast fear into the heart of Hogwart's aging headmaster and bring chaos unto the ancient school: a game of truth or dare.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, and no, I am not making any money off of this sad excuse for a story.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA? 

"I'm bored," Seamus announced matter-of-factly, proclaiming this statement to all the occupants of the common room, letting out an overly dramatic sigh as he slumped down in one of the cozy armchairs next to the fireplace.

Dean rolled his eyes at his best friend from his position on the couch next to Seamus, where he was working on an essay for potions. "Seamus, I swear that you were a queen in another life—a drama queen that is," the dark skinned boy lightly teased his friend, muttering the Indico Mensura (1) spell at his homework under his breath to check, once again, whether he had reached the required length of two feet's worth of parchment. He was still three and a half inches short; he let out an exasperated sigh.

"What do you mean he was a drama queen in _another_ life?" Hermione asked sarcastically, looking up from the book she was reading over in the corner (she had finished her homework long before) in order to raise a cinnamon colored eyebrow at Seamus as he threw a hand up, palm out, across his forehead, striking a dramatic pose, mocking Dean and Hermione's words.

"Woe is me; I shall _die_ of boredom before long!" Seamus cried out loudly, eliciting laughter from most of his peers and a few odd looks.

"Why don't you go play a game or something," Hermione suggested, returning to her reading.

"Why, my dearest Hermione!" Seamus exclaimed in excitement, "I knew your brilliance would prove useful _one_ of these days—" here Hermione let out an indignant snort, which Seamus chose to ignore, "Now whatever shall we play," he finished, addressing the group at large.

"What do you mean, _we_?" Dean asked skeptically, though he had a fairly good idea of _exactly_ what Seamus had meant (after all, they _had_ been friends for over five years now).

"Well, you don't expect me to play a game all by _myself_, now do you?" Seamus asked disbelievingly, glaring at his friend when it appeared that he was about to answer with a 'Yes.'

"Bloody hell, Hermione, now look what you've done," Dean muttered in annoyance, rubbing his head as if to rid himself of an oncoming headache. Hermione's eyebrows shot up in incredulence as she wondered how Dean could possibly blame _her_ for...well, whatever it was that he was blaming her for. Dean quickly attempted to explain, "Don't you see? Now he's going to want _us_ to join him in playing that game you just so happened to suggest," he informed the intelligent witch who seemed to be at a bit of a loss at the moment, before turning to Seamus with a warning look, "And You'd better not want to play—"

"Truth or dare!" Seamus cut him off enthusiastically, hopping up and down as best he could from his position in his seat, looking like a small child eager at the prospect of receiving candy.

Dean shook his head sadly. "I was afraid of that," he commented, before continuing more to himself than anyone, "Just _why_ I let my sister and her friends teach him that blasted game I'll _never_ know."

"What's so bad about truth or dare?" Hermione asked absently, her eyes never leaving her book, "I mean, it's just a stupid, little game that pre-teens play when they want to make a spectacle of one another or desire an excuse to snog each other silly."

"Have you ever actually _played_ it?" Dean questioned Hermione. After receiving a negative shake of the head he continued, "Yeah, I didn't _think_ so...well, _you'll see_," he finished in an ominous tone. Hermione, however, did not look impressed.

"Really, I don't see what could be so bad about it. Admittedly, I've never played before, but—" she was cut off as Seamus butted in, seeming to have just realized something.

"Never played before!" he exclaimed, sounding horrified.

"That's right," Hermione confirmed, glancing up only to see a flabbergasted looking Seamus, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

Recovering from his shock, Seamus quickly pushed himself up from his armchair and went to stand in front of the fireplace before calling everyone's attention to himself. "Tonight, we are going to be having the first ever Gryffindor Truth or Dare Game!" he shouted across the room. Many people looked at him in obvious confusion, wondering what on earth this 'Truth or Dare' he spoke of was. Seamus didn't bother to explain as he continued with his speech, "The Game is going to be held here at 9:00; tell everybody you know—even people from other houses—it's going to be the best night ever!" he finished with a flourish, before sitting down calmly in his cushy chair once more.

Whispers immediately broke out about the room as the Gryffindors present begin to discuss the announcement, some leaving the common room in order to inform their friends of this 'Truth or Dare' Game.

Dean shook his head, eying Seamus warily. "You do _know_ that this is going to be all over the whole school within the hour," he stated in an even tone, though he felt like bashing his head against the wall. Just what had Seamus gone and done _this_ time?

"I know! Isn't it great?" Seamus declared happily, before letting his gaze drift to the crackling fire, staring at the red and gold coloured flames with a smile on his face as he imagined his brilliant plan (a.k.a. the 'Gryffindor Truth or Dare Game') being put into action.

Hermione glanced nervously at Seamus, wondering just how much sugar he had consumed earlier that day, before sending a 'look' towards Dean, who shrugged as if to say 'How the hell am _I_ supposed to know what goes on in that brain of his?' _Well, tonight certainly will be...interesting_, she thought to herself; her book lay forgotten on her lap as she, too, pondered just what this 'truth or dare' game would be like.

* * *

Author's Notes: This idea just sort of popped into my head and I just _had_ to write it down. I hope you like the way I portrayed Seamus, Dean, and Hermione; more characters will be introduced in the next chapter. I hope you like it so far; I know there are about a _million_ truth or dare fics out there, but every fanfic writer has to write one eventually and I thought it was time to throw my own into the mix. As the title suggests, I'm trying to make my fic a little bit different from most, though it will probably end up pretty much the same. Anyways, if you have any suggestions for the plot or dares, or even truths, then feel free to mention them in a review or email me and I will take them into consideration. 

(1) I made this spell up by looking up words in an English to Latin online dictionary. It roughly means 'indicate length.'


	2. Do you really want to know?

Summary: When Seamus gets bored, all hell breaks lose as he unleashes the one thing that could cast fear into the heart of Hogwart's aging headmaster and bring chaos unto the ancient school: a game of truth or dare.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, and no, I am not making any money off of this sad excuse for a story.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?

Harry and Ron wondered what on earth was going on when Seamus stepped through the doors leading into the great hall with a ridiculously large, somewhat goofy grin on his face. They turned to each other, silently questioning whether the other knew what was up with their hyperactive house-mate before shrugging in response to one another's inquiries. Perhaps it was better that they not know anyway.

Shaking their heads at Seamus's behavior and wondering if, perhaps, he had had too much sugar again, they returned to conversing about how quidditch practice had gone that afternoon, retelling the incident where Collin had accidentally swallowed a bug many times.

Their conversation was interrupted as Seamus sat across from them and made a slight coughing noise in imitation of their ex-Professor Umbridge in order to get their attention. "Hem, hem," he began, smiling widely and attempting not to laugh as Harry and Ron turned his way with rolled eyes and a snort of amusement respectively. "Now that I have your attention, I have a very important announcement to make," he continued, pausing momentarily for effect, "In case you haven't already heard, tonight at 9:00 Gryffindor is going to be hosting the first ever Hogwart's tru--" Seamus had just been getting to the part where he finally announced what the bloody hell was going on, when Dean interrupted him, and quite rudely too, at least in Seamus's opinion.

"Oh give it a rest!" Dean ordered grumpily, rubbing his temples in an attempt to get rid of the headache Seamus had managed to cause him in the last hour and a half. When it appeared that Seamus was going to pay his words no heed and simply go on talking whether he liked it or not, Dean continued before Seamus had a chance to start up again. "You've been going on about that bloody game for over an hour, Seam; can't we talk about something else now?" he pleaded wearily, giving his friend the 'sad eyes' and hoping that Seamus would fall for them as usual. Seamus merely responded with a sulky look, which Dean interpreted to mean that he had won. "Thank Merlin! So how was practice?" he asked, turning to Harry and Ron to await an answer.

But, they hardly paid Dean's question any heed they were still looking at Seamus with curious expressions on their faces, wondering what he had been about to say before being interrupted. Harry finally managed to respond with an unenthusiastic, "It was fine."

Ron nodded his head in agreement with Harry's uninformative reply, both of them completely forgetting about the 'Collin incident,' as they turned back to Seamus inquisitively. "So, what were you saying about some...umm...Gryffindor hosting Hogwart's...uh...9:00...thingy?" Ron asked unintelligibly, scrunching his nose up as he realized that what he said had made no sense whatsoever. But, just as he was about to try and rephrase his question into some form of comprehensible dialect, Seamus broke in with an answer to his question of sorts; it would seem that he had gained the uncanny ability to understand Ron's jumbled jargon after five years of rooming with him.

"Oh, yes! We're having a truth or dare game in the common room at 9:00!" he blurted out enthusiastically before Dean had a chance to stop him, his Irish accent becoming noticeably stronger with his excitement. He was bouncing up and down again by now, nearly causing him to fall backwards off the bench on which he sat.

Although Dean was sitting right next to his bubbly, Irish friend, he could honestly say that he would not have caught him had he fallen. In fact, he took a sort of sadistic pleasure in imagining Seamus toppling over onto his bum. It would serve the little bugger right, after all.

Cut out of his admittedly not nice, yet quite amusing thoughts by a derisive snort to his right, Dean turned to see Hermione shaking her head in exasperation beside him. "Honestly, I don't know what all the fuss is over," she announced in a superior tone, "I mean, why do you want to play this childish game anyway, Seamus? We all know how it's going to go: a couple of people will have to tell us who they have a crush on, someone else will be dared to kiss another person, then someone will get dared to run around the school in their underwear, another to eat some disgusting concoction that can hardly be called edible, and then there will be a dare somewhat along the lines of 'sneak into Snape's room and spell all of his robes pink for the next week,' and so on and so forth. What's the point?"

Seamus didn't seem to hear Hermione's question or, more likely, refused to dignify such a comment with a response. Instead, he turned his attention over to Ron and Harry, whose reactions to his brilliant idea he was still eagerly awaiting. "So?" he prodded, unable to wait any longer for the praise planning such an entertaining evening would surely get him.

Harry merely shrugged noncommittally, forcing a small smile onto his face for his friend's sake. He remembered playing this game when he was younger at one of Dudley's birthday parties. Needless to say, the experience hadn't exactly been a pleasant one for him; in fact, it was one of those many experiences from his days at Privet Drive that he had tried to block out, though to no avail.

Seamus's anticipating smile faltered, before falling completely in his disappointment. He was about to comment on Harry's disappointing response, and would have, if Ron hadn't spoken up first.

"Umm...what's truth or dare?" the red-headed side-kick asked at last, scratching his head slightly as he looked at Seamus with his face scrunched in obvious confusion. This comment threw Seamus's tenuous composure out the window as his eyes widened in disbelief and he stared blankly at Ron, as if seeing him for the first time.

"You don't even--you've never heard--you haven't..." he stuttered out incredulously, words failing him in his shock. He opened and closed his mouth a couple more times without anything coming out, making him look like fish, before he finally managed a few, desolate words. "...so sad..." he muttered quietly, almost as if speaking to himself.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Seamus's response, unable to believe that he was genuinely that upset over someone having never played, or heard of, some silly little children's game. "Hopeless, the whole lot of them," she muttered to herself in frustration, letting out a slight huff in annoyance.

It was then that Ron decided to speak up once more, tentatively asking, since it hadn't been answered before, "What's truth or dare again?" He quickly shut his mouth, however, as his four exasperated friends turned to give him various versions of the 'Don't-you-know-when-to-shut-the-hell-up?' look. He blushed crimson as he gave them a half-hearted, lop-sided smile in apology. "Geez, what's their problem?" he spoke quietly to himself, shaking his head as if he didn't understand what was going on, not realizing that his friends's hearing wasn't as bad as he thought.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Author's Notes: Whew! Another chapter done and we still haven't even gotten to the actual game yet! Don't worry, it should rear its ugly head in the next chapter...I think. Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter all right. And thank you so much to everyone who reviewed chapter one! 


	3. Whose idea was this anyway?

Summery: When Seamus gets bored, all hell breaks lose as he unleashes the one thing that could cast fear into the heart of Hogwart's aging headmaster and bring chaos unto the ancient school: a game of truth or dare.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: WHOSE IDEA WAS THIS ANYWAY?

The Gryffindor common room was complete and utter chaos, to say the least. Students from every house were congregating about the portrait hole trying to make their way inside and every once in a while breaking out into fights. Most of said fights happened to involve the small number of Slytherins who had chosen to come, for whatever reason.

The Gryffindors found themselves busy attempting to fit all of the students who had shown up in their, although not small, admittedly not very large common room. It was starting to get a wee bit cramped. Other Gryffindors kept themselves occupied with their vehement refusal to let any and all Slytherins into their den. Still others were searching frantically for the instigator of all this nonsense, one Mr. Seamus Finnegan.

Unfortunately, Seamus was nowhere to be found. The general assumption was that he had fled to avoid certain death, namely in the form of an irate, red-headed Ron Weasley who had announced to the general populace that he would "kill that bloody Irishman" upon hearing that Seamus's invitation for 'The Game' had been extended to Slytherins. If there was one thing Ron couldn't handle, it was letting Slytherins into _his_ common room, although just about anything concerning the Slytherins was something he found himself hard pressed to deal with.

Speaking of hard to deal with, the whole situation was something that many of the gathered students found themselves unwilling to handle, and happened to be the cause of more than a few headaches. Despite everyone's best efforts, Ron would not stop throwing his little hissy fit and the Slytherins would not stop shouting about how they were being discriminated against. The whole place was in an uproar.

Harry, Hermione, Dean, and Neville were some of the only students not involved in the disaster. Well, that's not true per say in the fact that Harry and Hermione attempted to calm Ron down and get him to stop screaming for at least long enough to let his face cool down to a less violent shade of red than his hair. But, other than that small contribution, the four seventh year Gryffindors stayed out of the whole 'Seamus's Brilliant Plan Gone Awry' fiasco that was currently spilling out into the hallway.

Every once in a while Dean would lift his head from where it was resting in his palms just long enough to ascertain the damage and shake his head as he mumbled various comments about Seamus, plans, and disasters. Neville was a practically quivering mess, staring in wide eyed horror at the scene in front of him. Hermione continued to rant and rave about inappropriate behavior and disorderly conduct to her three friends, none of whom were paying her any mind. Harry placidly took in everything, cringing every once in a while whenever someone took a punch or a rather harsh insult and rolling his eyes at some of the more amusing scenes.

Just as things were _really _starting to get out of control, an authoritative voice was heard above the commotion. "Stop that this instant! I said _stop_! QUIET!!!" A hush fell upon the assembled students as they froze in whatever position they had been upon hearing the yell, resulting in a rather comic display. "What is going on here?!" the voice continued irrately as a pointed hat could be seen above the heads of the students moving towards the center of the crowd. The hat turned out to belong to a rather incensed looking McGonagall, who glared at all those present as she tried to ascertain just what on earth was going on. In all her years, she had never seen anything like _this_.

McGonagall bore her gaze in a sweeping circle until her eyes rested on the upraised hand of Hermione Granger, always eager to provide the answer to any question. "Please explain, Miss Granger," the transfiguration professor and head of Gryffindor house spoke, nodding her head in Hermione's direction and waiting for her to proceed.

"Well, you see..." Hermione begin, before finding herself at somewhat of a loss of words. It was a new experience for her. Determinedly, she continued: "Seamus thought it would be a good idea--for interhouse cooperation and all--if we got together to play a game. He told everyone to meet here so we could play truth or dare and things just...got a little...out of hand, I guess..." Hermione stopped there, feeling as if there was more that she should say, but not knowing what it was.

McGonagall raised a pencil thin black eyebrow at Hermione in a skeptical sort of way, a look which she had stolen from Snape. "So, this was all Mr. Finnegan's idea?" she asked in a deceptively calm voice, reminding everyone of a volcano about to explode, which probably wasn't far from the truth. Despite herself, Hermione nodded in answer to the question, silently praying forgiveness from Seamus for giving him away and getting him in trouble with McGonagall. "And where is Mr. Finnegan at this moment?" the transfigurations teacher continued to press, shifting her gaze about to see if there was anyone who appeared to know the answer.

The truth was, though, that no one knew where Seamus had gone. One minute he had been there, explaining what was going to happen to the Gryffindors before everyone else arrived, and then, the next minute, he had disappeared. He _had _mentioned something about wanting to make the truths more interesting, but that was the last anyone had heard of him.

Just as McGonagall was about ready to lash out at any unfortunate student who happened to catch her eye, a new figure entered the picture. It just so happened to be Dumbledore. No one knew how he had known that there was trouble brewing in the Lion's den (McGonagall had been fetched by a frightened third year), but the point was that he did. Perhaps he really _was _omniscient, or maybe one of the portraits in his office had tipped him off.

Stepping calmly up to the crowd, as was his nature, Dumbledore politely inquired, "Now what seems to be going on here?" He smiled benignly at the students in the way that made many question his sanity, though his gaze was steady and intense.

McGonagall broke in before any of the students had a chance to answer. "It seems that Mr. Finnegan had the _brilliant _idea to have an interhouse game, resulting in the fiasco you see before you," she informed the headmaster concisely.

Dumbledore seemed to ponder the information for a moment before his eyes crinkled in a sincere smile. "Well, I think it's a wonderful idea!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, yes, I know I haven't gotten to the actual game yet, but...we're _almost _there. I hope you found this chapter interesting anyway. And thanks to everyone who reviewed. I truly am surprised, though pleasantly so, by the positive feedback I've gotten for this silly little fic. 


End file.
